


The strictly curse...

by Love_buzz



Category: Greg Rutherford - Fandom, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: BoyxBoy, Ginger - Freeform, Horny, M/M, Strictly Come Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_buzz/pseuds/Love_buzz
Summary: This fanfic is based around Greg in Strictly Come Dancing and is purely fiction!! Contains sexual scenes! Each chapter will be a new story.Enjoy Xx





	1. The strictly curse...

The Strictly Curse; a curse that has ruined many marriages, and been the centre of so much secret pleasure... Where the celebrity contestant and professional dancer have an affair.

Natalie and Greg had been dancing together on Strictly Come Dancing for a few weeks now and their success on the show had been steady, but Greg has been making so many improvements and Natalie can't help but be proud of him...

Week 6 - Natalie and Greg have been told to dance the tango and Natalie couldn't be happier, she will finally be able to do a sensual dance with Greg. Natalie told Greg to meet her at the dance studio at 9am to begin practice... Greg arrives 1 hour late and looks flustered when he walks into the studio "Morning Nat, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Greg apologies but Natalie has already forgiven, his deep manly voice makes her weak and his tight tracksuit bottoms which show off his amazing peachy ass, strong thighs and bulge makes her even weaker...

"Milo was being really difficult this morning and Susie wasn't waking up to help me!" He complains about his wife not helping him out with his young son, Natalie sees how Greg is too good for Susie and it makes her angry. "It's ok Greg, don't worry about it, ok? This week we have to learn the tango, have you been practicing at home?" Nat asks him and Greg blushes slightly

"Um yeh... it's quite... well..." Greg stumbles over his words "It's quite a sensual dance, that's all" He says nervously and Nat can't help but lust him more

"Let's get into position and all show you, Greg" she says confidently and takes Greg's strong hands in her own and pulls him close, she begins to dance with Greg and his musky, manly scent envelopes her, making her weak for him. She moves in closer to Greg and as they move together as one she can feel his bulge press against her body and rub when they dance, she new he had a nice bulge but it feels so thick!

They continue with the dance and soon break a sweat, Natalie loved nothing more to see Greg all sweaty "Ok let's take a break, you're doing amazing Greg!" Nat praises as they both sit at the side of the studio. As they sit in silence for a few minutes and Natalie's eyes go immediately to the athlete's bulge "Fuck! If that's what it's like soft, I need to see it hard" she thought...

Natalie puts an arm around Greg's shoulder and pulls herself closer to him, without saying anything she begins tracing small, gently circles on Greg's massive, muscular thighs moving her way up to his crotch, until her fingers trace the outline of his cock...

Greg immediately gets tense and jumps up, now towering over Nat "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Greg shouts getting frustrated

Natalie looks up at the muscular man, his bulge now rock hard. She feels so intimidated by him but so turned on, she loved it when he was angry. Nat slowly stands up and moves in close to Greg, so close that their lips almost touch and she whispers softly in his ears as she stands on her tip toes to reach him "I know you want to give into the Strictly Curse, don't worry I won't tell anybody baby" and when she finishes saying it she gently places her lips against Greg's and kisses him...

Greg pushes Natalie away with his big strong hands "I'm married!" He shouts with anger, "I have a child and my wife is pregnant with our next! I'm faithful to Susie!"

Natalie smirks at Greg and moves in closer to him again "Well that's not what ur massive bulge is saying" she whispers seductively and grabs hold of his cock and strokes his length over his tight grey sweatpants.

Greg lets out a loud moan as Nat starts stroking his length that has already started to drip precum and stain his grey sweatpants. Natalie had Greg right where she wanted him and she didn't care if Greg was married with kids, all she wanted was him. Without saying anything Nat slid down Greg's toned body to his bulge and pulled down his sweatpants and tight Calvin Klein underwear to finally reveal his throbbing member... She looked in admiration at his cock which was beautiful, she moved her lips closer until her lips touched the tip of his cock leaving some of his delicious precum on her lips, she opened her mouth and took the head of Greg's cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head of his dick, licking up all his precum that had formed and was dripping everywhere. She could feel Greg begin to shake a bit as she concentrated only on his sensitive head and she loved how vulnerable he was. Natalie continued to take more and more of the ginger man's cock into her mouth and down her throat until she had taken it all without gagging. Greg was impressed, susie hated giving blowjobs.

Greg had so many thoughts running through his mind,

"What am I doing? I'm cheating on Susie, my wife who is pregnant with our second child! This needs to stop!" He thought to himself but as he tried to stop it Natalie began sucking on his big, sweaty balls and stroking his throbbing cock causing him to throw his head back in pleasure and groan loudly...

Greg needed her now.

Grabbing her by her hair, Greg made Nat stand in front of him

"You filthy whore, you want this cock don't you?" Greg said now rubbing his wet cock against her camel-toe and with one hand he rips her tight leggings, creating a hole at her pussy and without warning he thrusts his entire length deep inside her causing Nat to gasp in slight pain at the sudden entry. Greg was now in complete control of Natalie, holding her by her hair and choking her with the other hand he tried to pick up pace "Fuck! Your so tight" he says as he stretches her pussy with his thick cock. Natalie had her eyes shut tightly in pure pleasure as he hit her g-spot over and over again. She could feel that she was close and she began to whimper, letting Greg know. He picked up even more speed, this hung balls slapping her ass as they fucked against the wall, and all of a sudden she lets out moans of pleasure and squirts all over Greg's cock. The sound of Natalie moaning and whimpering in pleasure spurs Greg on as his thick cock hits her G-Spot repeatedly. Feeling himself reaching his climax, Greg pulls out of Nat leaving her feeling empty "Get on your knees now!" He commands and she does as she's told and opens her mouth. Greg thrusts his cock in her mouth and within seconds his massive, hot load shoots into her mouth and over her lips, Greg grunts loudly as he squirts the last of his cum over Natalie whilst she licks her lips. With his cock still covered in her juices and his cum he gives it a small shake to clean it and puts it back into his underwear and pulling back up his tight joggers.

"See you tomorrow, don't be late" Greg says dominantly and leans down and kisses her and leaves the studio, leaving her panting and still craving his cock...


	2. Aj Pritchard gets used by Greg.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aj pritchard is the young, hot dancer on strictly come dancing and Greg knows he has to have him.

Disclaimer: All this is purely fiction! Nothing is real in this.

It had been a couple of weeks after Greg and Natalie's first secret hookup in the dance studio and the Strictly Curse had definitely taken over Greg.

He was cheating on Susie every time he had dance rehearsals with Nat. He couldn't get enough. The thrill of it was exhilarating. As the weeks went on, Natalie was often paired with Aj Pritchard (another professional dancer on strictly) for the show opening performance where all the professionals dance to start off the show.

Greg was happy to watch Natalie in her element on the dance floor however, Greg found his eyes drifting away from Natalie and to AJ more and more as the dances went on. Watching the younger male dance sensually made Greg feel emotions of lust that he's never experienced before.

The show went on and Aj was all that Greg could think about, his eyes glued on the dancer as he took to the stage with his dance partner and soon enough it was time for Greg and Natalie to close the show with their performance. As they took the stage and stared their routine, Greg began getting hard against Natalie but thinking of Aj. As it was a sensual dance and they were pressed together she thought that he wanted her but she couldn't be more wrong...

The show ended and Greg saw Aj head backstage by himself while everyone else was still celebrating another end to a great show on the dance floor. Greg gave Natalie's ass a small, subtle squeeze before secretly heading backstage. Greg walked down the tight corridors of the backstage and found Aj leaving his dressing room and heading back towards the stage floor.

This was Gregs chance, he stopped Aj as he approached him "Hey, great show tonight Aj! You were amazing out there" Greg said flashing a smile while leaning against the wall.

Aj smiled back "Thanks man, you were great too! You're really improving" he said and then started to walk past Greg in the tight corridor. As Aj was pushing past, Greg took hold of the younger boys wrist firmly and pressed him against the wall. This made Aj feel so intimidated, Greg is so much taller and stronger than him and he knew he was trapped.

"Y'know Aj, I've actually been watching you for quite a long time" said Greg as he towered over Aj, his musky, sweaty scent enveloping Aj...

Aj gulped and let out a nervous laugh "T-Thanks" he said nervously and tried once again to get away from Greg but this time Greg pushed his body against Aj, so close he can feel Greg growing against his belly and his warm breath on his cheek.

"I've especially been watching that peachy ass while you dance on the stage, you just love teasing me don't you" Greg says assertively as he slides his strong hands down the young dancers perfect body and to his ass, looping his thumbs in his trousers pulling Aj closer, feeling the fabric of Aj's sweaty Calvin's on his thumbs.

Aj lets out a subtle moan as Greg pulls him closer, feeling his hot breath on his neck and his cock growing against his belly. Aj was single but had always only ever done stuff with girls, never guys. However he always had a yearning to be dominated.

Aj looked up at Greg, the darkly lit corridors of the backstage where all the equipment was held cast a shadow over Greg's face, his eyes dark with lust piercing through the young dancer. Aj slowly reached round the athletes muscular body and rested his hands on his perfect ass. Cautiously, Aj leaned up and planted his lips onto Greg's - kissing him.

Greg instantly tensed up and with one, swift motion ripped his hand out of Aj's underwear and to around Aj's throat. Slamming him against the wall, Greg chokes Aj "Don't you fucking dare, I'm not a fairy. I just want to use your fucking hole. Now get on your fucking knees and put your little lips to good use!" Greg demanded and forced Aj to the floor.

Greg ripped his trousers open and whipped his cock out. His strong musky scent hitting Aj and his throbbing cock dripping precum. Greg had Aj right where he wanted him and without warning Greg thrusted his thick cock deep down Aj's throat causing him to gag and choke which only pleasures Greg.

Aj tries to push Greg back a bit for a breath of air, but he's trapped between Greg's huge thighs. Greg runs his strong fingers though Aj's soft curly hair and clenches it in his fist, causing Aj to groan.

Soon Aj learns how to handle Greg's throbbing meat and slowly reaches his hands up Greg's muscular thighs and wraps one hand around Greg's hairy balls and one hand to Greg's perfect ass, holding Greg in his hands and guiding him deeper and deeper down his throat.

Greg was in pure ecstasy. No one had sucked his cock like this, not Natalie and defiantly not his wife. His cock oozing sticky precum, the salty treat covering Aj's tongue and soft lips.

Aj looks up at Greg and he can see that the dominant male is in a state of pure pleasure. His cock smelt amazing and tasted even better. Aj began teasing the head of his leaking cock, causing Greg's legs to buckle in pleasure.

Greg let's out loud groans into the empty backstage corridor of the theatre as he feels his balls tighten. Without warning, Greg explodes a hot load of thick cum into the submissive boys mouth.

Aj juts back but Greg plants both hands on his head and forces his cock back into his mouth, spurting the last few drops of cum down his throat.

Greg whips his cock out of Aj's mouth and wipes it clean on his cheek. "That's a good boy, swallow it all" Greg says pulling up his trousers and returns to the after party to find Natalie, leaving Aj lying on the floor with cum dripping from his lips and from his own cock...

Aj knew Greg was straight, and Aj was as well but now he was not too sure...


End file.
